


The Purple Apple Necklace

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Mad Libs, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is actually a generated story I created from plot-generator.org. It's not a good story by any means, but it was entertaining to both create and read. I decided to share it with you so you could join in the fun, and maybe even create your own! If you decided to, let me know, i'd be happy to read it. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Apple Necklace

She walked over to the window and reflected on her calming surroundings. She had always loved cozy Storybrooke with its sneezing, spluttering streets. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel agitated.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Emma Swan. Emma was a damaging savior with thin cheekbones and soft arms.

Regina gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an evil, positive, hot cocoa drinker with toned cheekbones and prominent arms. Her friends saw her as an expensive, eager evil queen. Once, she had even saved a hollow young girl that was stuck in a drain.

But not even an evil person who had once saved a hollow young girl that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what Emma had in store today.

The storm teased like trudging Dalmatians, making Regina aloof.

As Regina stepped outside and Emma came closer, she could see the dizzy glint in her eye.

Emma glared with all the wrath of 195 emotional pretty parrots. She said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want love."

Regina looked back, even more aloof and still fingering the purple apple necklace. "Emma, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with remorseful feelings, like two crooked, crispy cats loving at a very reckless Christmas, which had fantasy music playing in the background and two hopeful uncles dancing to the beat.

Regina regarded Emma's thin cheekbones and soft arms. "I feel the same way!" revealed Regina with a delighted grin.

Emma looked contemplative, her emotions blushing like a deep, decaying Dark One's dagger.

Then Emma came inside for a nice drink of hot cocoa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed the story. If not, it's alright. It was fun to make anyway. All I did for this was fill in a bunch of random things, much like you would do for Mad Libs, then it created this masterpiece (she says sarcastically). If you'd like me to make more of these, let me know. Or, if you'd like to make one for yourself, check the description to find how to do so. :)


End file.
